Victorious Drabbles and Oneshots
by WireWriter
Summary: Victorious drabbles/one-shots. Ratings go from K-T. Pairings: Tandre, Cabbie, Bade. Chp 4: Word Association ***DISCONTINUED***
1. The Truth

Everyone thinks she has it all. We all think she has it all. But she doesn't. Far from.

She was perfect. Great voice, great dancing, lovely acting, pretty, thin, had guys falling for her everywhere. The truth?

There would always be someone better. A better singer. A better dancer. A better actor. Prettier, skinnier.

She was always messing up. Slow with 'what was new', or some of the phrases, or what's going on in school. She was always tripping. I mean, did you see her first day at HA? She was a mess.

Everyone thinks she amazing. The truth?

Cat is a great singer, better than her, Jade is a great actress, better than her. Andre was amazing with instruments, she couldn't play the French Horn, she's a _throat-player_. Beck was so calm and collected and up-to-date, unlike her. Even Trina, was up with 'what was hot.' Even _Trina._

Everyone thinks, thought, she's perfect, awesome, amazing, great. The truth?

She doesn't think it herself.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Victorious Fic, my first drabble thing. Hope you guys like, CC is always welcome. <strong>

**I love reviews. I just hope you enjoyed. If not, tell why. Updates maybe be erratic.**

**~WireWriter**


	2. Ventriloquist's Acting

"Oh my, god. Oh my, god. _Oh my, god!"_ Andre and I were talking to each other about Sikowitz's class when Cat ran up to us.

"Cat! What's up?" She was bobbing up and down, her cheeks flushed, voice squeaky. All in all, a normal Cat day.

"OH MY GOD!" She flapped her arms and jumped even higher.

"Lil' Red, what's wrong?" Andre asked.

I reached out and placed my hand on Cat's head to stop her bobbing at the same time Andre did the same. I blushed and pulled my hand away immediately.

"REX KISSED ME!" Cat screamed and pulled at her cheeks.

"What? Cat, what?" I shrieked. REX KISSED HER? The puppet?

"I was talking to Robbie…and Rex at lunch. I ate tacos, they were yummy, but I like red velvet cupcakes more…" Cat giggled.

"Cat!"

"Oh, yeah. So I was talking to Robbie and Rex about James, you know the guy in my Vocals class. So I was talking about him then, like, I don't know. One second I was talking and the next Rex was kissing me! I ran away after that and I don't know how to talk to Robbie or Rex anymore. I mean, I like _Robbie _not Rex!" Cat covered her mouth with her hands at the end of her speech, like, _Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that._

It didn't help, though. We all knew she liked Robbie…well, everyone except Robbie.

Andre caught my eye and I smiled. We knew why Rex kissed Cat.

"Cat, you know that ventriloquists sometimes act what they are afraid to do themselves through their puppets."

"What?" Cat blinked and cocked her head, red hair framing her face.

"Robbie likes you, Lil' Red." Andre simplified.

"Oh! But…Rex kissed me, not Robbie." She was still confused.

"Robbie was act- yes, Rex _did_ kiss you, no you go kiss Robbie and make it better!" I supplied.

"Okay! Thanks!" Cat giggled and clapped before running off.

_I sighed, I could always give advice to my friends about love and I rarely had a love life, and if I did, it always ended badly._ I glanced up at Andre; he was staring at my locker for some unknown reason.

"Um, Andre? You there?" I waved my hand in front of Andre's face. He started a bit, and I smiled. It was cute.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about your performance in the big showcase. You were great." Andre smiled at me and I felt something flutter lightly in my stomach.

"It was _your_ song. And just think, if you hadn't been paired with Trina, and if she hadn't gotten a huge tongue, I wouldn't be here." Andre grinned. I knew I was smiling too, this was so crazy.

"Oh, I doubt that. Talent like yours can't hide long." I blushed. Whatever, I wasn't that good. Just then, the bell rang.

"Time for Sikowitz. Let us go!" Andre and I marched our way to Sikowitz's class, ready for any weird acting exercise he might throw at us.

_Meanwhile…_

_Cat's POV_

I found Robbie sitting at our usual lunch table with Rex. I sat down next to him and giggled. I understood from Tori and Andre that Robbie liked me, but he was nervous so he used Rex.

Robbie looked up and Rex cackled. "Back for more?" I slapped Rex's stomach, which felt good. And Robbie didn't even scold me.

"Hi, Robbie." I put a piece of my hair in my mouth; it still didn't taste like red velvet cupcakes. Phooey.

"Hi Cat." Robbie looked down and stuck a French fry in his mouth. He looked so cute and awkward, like my brother did when he was little. Before he fell down the stairs…

"So, um, do you like me?" Smooth Cat, real smooth. I smiled blankly to pull it off. Poor Robbie almost choked. I patted his back gently before pulling away.

"What?"

"Well, I told Andre and Tori that Rex kissed me and they said, something really complicated, and then they said you liked me." I frowned and picked at some loose threads on my sweater.

"Oh, about that…" Robbie frowned and stared at the table. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. _He doesn't like me…_

"You don't like me?" I got ready to stand up. This was pointless, why did I trust Andre and Tori. I didn't even think about the consequences of confronting Robbie.

"No! Cat, it's just, you're, different, and…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was always hearing about how different I was.

"No, no, no! Not like that Cat! I mean, you're different in a really good and special way and I don't want to hurt you." Robbie touched my wrist and I felt embarrassed. I sat back down slowly, thinking this over.

"Oh. So do you like me?"

Robbie smiled. "Yes, I do Cat. I really do. I'm sorry if I hurt you there." I beamed. I felt happy. I felt giddy. I felt amazing. I leaned in and kissed Robbie's cheek. When I pulled back I could see his blush. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

Strangely, Rex had stayed silent. Finally.

Now, Robbie was mine. Finally.

Then the bell rang.

_Tori's POV  
>Sikowitz Class<em>

When Cat and Andre entered class, they seemed so happy. I knew Cat had talked to Robbie. I gave a subtle thumbs-up to Cat and she smiled. Then she nodded and tilted her head to Andre, who was sitting next to me. I blushed. _Time for that later…_

**Second installment! Hope you guys like!**

**~WireWriter**

**Loading... **

Hide notes

notes

Top of Form

**Loading... **

Hide notes

**Loading... **

Hide notes


	3. Too Hot

**Not to sound snobby or anything but I've gotten 250 hits, (thanks!) but only one review. Please, please review! I always think if someone doesn't review my story it's because they don't like it. I don't really like asking but, do you want me to continue or no?**

"Why is it so hot?" I groaned fanning myself with an empty food carton.

"How hot is it?" Beck asked Robbie who then pulled out his gigantic PearPad. Everyone groaned.

"It is...98 degrees."

"Ugh..." We all groaned.

"Let's go to Venice Beach!" Cat giggled.

"NO!" Jade yelled.

"Why?" Cat looked hurt. I rubbed her head.

"I have no desire to roast in Beck's RV again." Andre said then he poured his water bottle on his head.

"Oh it wasn't my fault!" Cat whimpered.

"We were dying of heat stroke while you we're making pottery with hot beach guys!" I exclaimed.

"Fine then!" Cat grabbed her bag and stomped away on her pink heels.

I tied my hair in a messy bun and slumped onto the table. A wave of cold water hit my back and I jumped and say Andre holding his water bottle over me.

"Hey" I swatted his arm. More water fell on me.

"Doesn't it feel good?" He asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long week.

**A tribute to the sun...who insists on bearing down on us. It's too hot.**

**Have you noticed that when the girls on Victorious insist it's hot. But have their hair down? Tie it up, it helps.**


	4. Word Association

"So bored." Tori groaned as she laid her head on her desk. The gang was in a group in Sikowitz's room, waiting for him to show. He was more than seven minutes late.

"Let's play…word association!" Andre exclaimed as his eyes searched the room's many posters. Everyone shrugged and Tori lazily lifted her head off her desk.

"I'll start! Um, giraffe!" Cat giggled.

"Neck." Beck said.

"Necklace." Tori chimed.

"Bracelet." Said Andre.

"Ring." Jade said indifferently.

"Finger." Robbie shrugged.

"Nail." Rex pitched in.

"Hammer." Cat shrilled.

"Screwdriver." Beck said.

"Screw." Tori grinned and laid her head on her hand.

"You." Jade grinned evilly and pointed at Tori.

"Jade!" Beck gasped.

"What? She's annoying and she started it." Jade shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"You're not very nice, Jade." Cat pouted.

"Here's some candy." Beck gave Cat a chocolate form his pocket.

"Yay candy! I love candy!" Cat screamed and giggled, running out of the room, with poor Robbie in tow.

"How did word association turn into this?" Andre asked.

"I don't know." Tori leaned her head on Andre's head, stung by Jade's comment.

"Um…" Andre said lightly, obviously pleased by Tori's affection.

"Did you know that camels travel at a rate of five miles per hour before coming to a complete stop?" Sikowitz yelled as he barged into the room. Everyone jumped.

"Really?" Cat squealed, eyes bright. She had appeared in the door way. Robbie was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know." Sikowitz said promptly before shutting the door in Cat's face. Cat's sad face was seen momentarily seen before Sikowitz pulled the blind down.

"So class, today we will do some improv!"

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**If you don't know word association is it's where someone says a word and the next person has to say the first word that comes to mind and so on.**

**Please give me some ideas! I got this one from I drabble I did for my other drabble story. **

**~WireWriter**


End file.
